


Butterfly Tea

by AmeliaDogwood



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel!Beelzebub, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Other, Rating May Change, Tea, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), angel Beelzebub has butterflies, demon!Gabriel, past angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood
Summary: Nimrod (formerly known as Gabriel) has been tasked by Satan to collect information from the angel Papilion as they are the highest ranking angel that tends to hang around earth. Turns out there's just one problem with that plan:They know who he was.What presides is Nimrod trying to learn how this angel knew him and what connection they may have had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Logan on the ao3 Facebook group for helping me pick out names!

Papilion wasn't a big fan of Heaven. Oh in theory it was grate, and they where eager enough to follow the general principles of Heaven, but the place it's self? No. It was all to clean, to void and white. 

They supposed that it had to do with their nature of having butterflies, gardens full of flowers made them feel so much more at home. Eden had been destroyed or else cut off from anyone but God herself but this was Papilion's garden, they had made it themselves. Out of the way where they wouldn't be disturbed. Their own little safe haven where they could relax and let their butterflies roam happily. 

Of course it wasn't like they could ever stay there for long. They had a high enough position in Heaven that they would be quickly missed if they stayed down for two long. But sometimes they needed time to relax.

This was also where they could have their tea. Now this wasn't any ordinary tea; some angels had helped make galaxies or mountains or raging rivers but this, this is what they helped create. Butterfly tea. Little blue flowers that looked beautiful though relatively unassuming as far as flowers go but when you put them in water, it made the most gloriously vibrant blue tea in the world. It may not have looked like the most impressive creation compared to some of the others, but it was theirs and that was what mattered. 

They had just poured themselves a cup of tea when the felt a new presence. No one could be in this garden unless they let them but they recognized who this was so they would allow it for now. 

Nimrod for his part had been trying his best to make as little disturbance as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to sneak up on them—they would feel his presence long before he got that close—but at least mask some of his power so as not to give himself away too much.

“Hello, Nimrod,” they said without even turning around. 

Well that didn't go as planned.

“I have been sent by Satan himself to collect information from you. Now I would rather-”

"Sit down and have tea. Then we'll talk," they said without looking up from their cup.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation," he said trying to reason with them. He would really rather not have to use force.

"Sit down and have tea," they said more sternly this time.

"See here-!"

"Sit. Down. And. Have. Tea. I won't ask you again," they said finally looking up at him. They had beautiful deep blue eyes that where just as bright as any of their butterflies or any of the flowers in the garden. They where in stark contrast to his dark gray eyes that flirted just on the edge of being completely black.

A little dazed he sat down across from them. He told himself that he would have to talk to them one way or another and if he could get them to comply with out force than it would be all the easier. Less fun perhaps but easier.

Without saying another word they filled the tea cup that perhaps had already been there and perhaps not but it was hard to tell. It was a clearer crystal than should even exist. It made it all but invisible if not for the fact that there was a bright blue teacup shaped liquid in front of him. They then produced a lemon from somewhere. Once again, it was hard to tell if it had just been part of the garden or if they had just brought it into existence.

"What is-?"

"Shh, just watch," they said in a voice that said that it was the going to me more magical then any of the normal angel and demon magic.

They squeezed a small amount of the juice into his cup and a moment later it began to change color for a vibrant blue to an equally vibrant purple. It reminded him of... Something... It wasn't until after he took a sip of his tea and met their eyes again that he realized; it was the same color his eyes where before the fall. He stared at them in horror for a moment before they set their cup down and spoke

"Yes, I know who you are," they said as if it wasn't the most terrifying thing they could have said. Demons where not allowed to use their angelic names after the fall but they still granted others power over them. "Relax," they said looking at the horror on his face. "It's leverage. I won't use it against you unless you force my hand."

This was turning out to be far more than a routine informational mission. It wasn't supposed to be this hard or this dangerous.

"So," they said setting their glass down and picking up a small biscuit. "What is it that the 'grate Satan' wants to know about little old me?" 

"Well..." He said now moving forward with more care. "Technically, he would prefer if I brought you back for questioning..."

"What? He didn't think you can get the information yourself?"

“Well... I don't know why exactly... I just follow orders,” he answered not sure what else to say. 

“I thought your lot became demons so you didn't have to do that any more?” they said the beginnings of a smirk playing across their face. 

They where teasing him.

“Yes, well, as you can clearly see by the whole existence of Hell in the first place everything didn't exactly go as planned. Besides, it doesn't really matter now since I can't bring you in.” 

“So that just means you fail your mission, right? What ever dose Hell do to demons who fail?” they said as they sipped more of their tea. 

“I... I don't know to be perfectly honest... I've never failed before and the actual punishment part isn't really my department.”

“But it can't be anything good, can it?” 

“No, no not at all,” he said almost shuddering at this point. “Listen, I know I can't risk trying to take you with me. If you didn't do anything to me what they would do to me in Hell with that information would be worse than anything that they would or could otherwise do. But would you be willing to make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” they asked, lacing their fingers together and resting their head on their hands.

“Well... As long as I get at least most of the information I came for it will probably be fine.”

“And what makes you think I'm giving you anything?”

“I'm getting there,” he said rolling his eyes. “I'll give you information for intimation. Tit for tat. Look, this is the only way for me to MAYBE get out of a whole shit load of trouble so as long as it can't be traced back to me I'll give you just about anything.”

“Well, well, well, you ARE decrepit aren't you?” they said almost looking gitty now.

“Yes, yes, fine, I am. You made me this depressant. However,” he took a breath. “I have to assume that you want SOMETHING from me. Otherwise you wouldn't just have leverage—you would use it.” 

“Your tea is getting cold,” they said and waited for him to take another sip before continuing. “I'm an angel, you can't honestly tell me you think I'm manipulating you.” 

“Yes,” he said quite plainly. “You might not lie directly but manipulate? Yes, I think exactly that.”

“Well.... you're not wrong,” they said shrugging. “But it's not information—I have plenty of that. Otherwise I wouldn't have said leverage.”

“Then what do you want?” he asked wearily. 

“First off, tell me, why did you Fall?” 

“Wait, wait, FISRT of all? You mean you're LEADING with that?” 

“Well if I'm going to have this leverage than I'm going to make good use of it. Now talk. You tell me this to start with, I'll give you some information.”

“I- please don't make me talk about this...” he said in a pained whisper. “I know you're the one with the leverage but please, please, don't make me talk about that.” He couldn't believe it, fist question in and they had already reduced him to begging. This was absolutely not how this was supposed to go.

They studied his face thoroughly to see if they could see any deceit. “Very well, I'm not a sadist—that's your job—just tell me one thing though; was it worth it?”

He was silent for a few moments before meeting their gaze again. “No, no it absolutely wasn't.” He closed his eyes before abruptly opening them again when he felt them taking his hand into their small warm hands. 

“I'm sorry,” they whispered. “Here,” they said pulling a paper out of the air. “Hopefully this will be enough to save you from the worst of it. I'm sorry but that's all I can give.” 

He looked it over quickly. “You really think you could live with the guilt of all the people this might hurt?” 

“Might hurt. Might being the operative word. If I don't then I have to deal with the guilt of you definitely getting hurt.”

“I... thank you,” he said and though he knew that alone could get them both in trouble he couldn't bring himself not to say it. 

“There is just one other thing. Will you come back for tea again? With me?” After a moment he finally nodded and a bright smile spread across their face.

“Here,” he said pulling his own paper out of the air. “A deal's a deal. Maybe that can counteract some of the harm from this,” he said holding up the paper they had given him. 

“You really don't deserve to be a demon,” the said. 

“Yes I do,” he said without further explanation. He figured it was better to leave at that and immediately returned to Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter up! I think there might be one more chapter after this? I'll have to see where the nest part goes but it should be one or two more I think.

“My Lord, I have the information you asked for,” Nimrod said handing the papers over to Lord Satan.

“Where is the angel?” he asked. “I know you are good but you're not good enough to have gotten everything out of them without even bringing them down here here I'm sure.”

He knew this was going to happen. He hadn't had much time to think of a valid excuse so he hoped he was good enough to pull one out of his ass. “Well, my Lord, it seemed like it might be more... beneficial to more... gently get information out of them. Keep them in there current possession as long as possible. That way we can have a continuous stream of up to date information.”

Satan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well,” he said. “If you believe that you can continue to get the information out of them then I can't see the harm I suppose. As long as you don't think they will go back and tell others.”

“Oh no,” he said. “I have that part under control.” Of course by 'under control' he meant that as long as he gave information back he would keep getting it but that would not be a smart thing to share. “And I assure you, if the line ever dries up I'll make sure to bring them in to wring anything left out of them.” He wasn't sure how he would ever go about doing that but he knew it was the only way he could get away with this right now.

“Very well, do it your way,” Satan finally said. “But I will expect more of this,” he said holding the paper. “Soon.”

“Of course, Lord Satan,” he said with a small bow as he left.

As soon as he left the room he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. That could have gone _so_ much worse. He was not going to screw this up. If he did then he would be in deep shit with everyone. Not to mention, he did kind of want to see them again. Really, if they knew who he was they must have known him before the Fall as well, right? What had their relationship been then? They seemed perfectly comfortable teasing him which could only mean they where close on some level.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He knew he obviously couldn't go back right away and otherwise had to wait till the last events he had gotten information on had passed. So he didn't end up going back up until almost a week later and it couldn't come soon enough.

“So you did come back,” Papilion said not even turning around from where they where tending to a patch of flowers.

“I promised I would,” he said walking closer.

“Yes but don't demons lie?” they said still not turning around.

“I haven't ever lied to you,” he said seriously.

“No, you haven't,” they said almost fondly as they finally turned around. “Sit,” they said motioning to the table.

Not seeing any reason to argue he sat down at the table in his seat from last time.

“So, I take it you need more information?” they said sitting down themselves in a rather graceful manner.

“What, I can't just come back because I like your company?” They gave him a knowing look. “Alright fine,” he said. “Yes, in order to not have to bring you down I convinced Satan that it would be more beneficial to have someone to give a more up to date stream rather than a lot of stuff at once that would only be helpful for a short while.”

“I see,” they said. “And do you expect me to continue to be a steady stream?”

“I... hope you will. But as we established last time you have the leverage,” he said reluctantly.

“That I do,” the said smirking. And just like last time poured them both tea.

“Look, I know you really have no reason to keep giving me anything. I mean, even if I return the favor I have no right to ask you to be a traitor.”

“Yes but what will happen if I stop?”

He swallowed hard. “Well, whatever it was it wouldn't be good. I would have no way to explain why I refused to bring you in and you can't hide from Hell...I mean, I really don't know which way would be worse...”

“What would you do if I didn't have my leverage?” they asked taking a sip of their own tea.

“Why dose that matter?” he asked.

“Humor me,” they said giving him a look that somehow said that they would be able to tell if he was lying.

“I....don't know,” he said honestly. “I mean, generally it would be a no-brainier that I would follow my orders to bring you in then but...I know what Hell would do to you and, and I don't like it.”

“I know,” they said taking his hand from across the table and smiling gently. Just as quickly however they removed their hand and they face returned to a smirk. “You know I'm going to need a lot more in return to give you anything.”

“Yes, I suppose you will...”

“Your tea,” they pointed out.

Without being prompted further he finally took a sip. “Look, I'll give you what I can but there's honestly not a lot I can share without it being traced back to me,” he admitted.

“Huf,” the huffed lightly. “And you think I have just stacks and stacks of things that can't be traced back to me then? The reason we're here talking in the first place is that we are both the ones trusted with information that no one else is. If any of this was general knowledge they would have sent you after someone else.”

They had a point, he decided. “You're not going to give me anything, are you?”

“Well, I didn't say _that,” _they said with a raise of one eyebrow as they sipped their tea. “I just know that orders from your boss aren't the only reason you're here. So, what is it _you _want?” There was a long silence where they just stared at him and he tried desperately to avoid eye contact.

“How did you know who I am?” he finally asked.

“Do you remember? Before?” They asked seeming to have expected this question.

“Bits and pieces,” he admitted nodding.

“Yes, well, everyone was supposed to only have bits and pieces—both Above and Bellow—so that everyone would remember the war and all that entitled but not...”

“Not the people,” he finished.

They nodded. “Trouble is... I do remember... more then I should.”

“What... what do you remember?”

“You,” they said simply. “Listen, I know you don't want to talk about your Fall but... would it be alright if I show you my side?” They held out a hand.

“I...” he nodded taking their outstretched hand.

“_Gabriel, you don't have to do this,” they said hands framing his face. “It's not to late.”_

“_It is, it is too late. I... I've already killed. I can't come back from that.”_

“_Everyone has, love. Everyone on both sides.”_

“_You haven't,” he said softly, full of shame._

“_Please, just come back with me, Gabriel, it will be okay.”_

“_I love you,” he said brushing their cheek gently before jumping to follow the rest of the Fallen._

When he let go and looked up their eyes where full of tears.

“Do you remember?” they whispered. He nodded, mouth a gape. The smallest of smiles played on their lips.

“I'm sorry,” he said.

“Don't be, love. I told you, you don't deserve to be a demon. I was hoping that there was still some of the angel I loved in there. I was right. I don't care if you are Satan's right hand. You're not evil and you're not convincing me otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about the tea this is gives you a good idea of what it is and what it looks like: https://greenblender.com/smoothies/8825/what-is-butterfly-pea-flower-tea


End file.
